


It's What You Do With Life That Matters

by Skylar102



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alec Lightwood Needs A Hug, Alec Lightwood-centric, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Pokemon Fusion, Angst, Battle Couple, Canon-Typical Violence, FOR THE POKEMON UNIVERSE NOT SHADOWHUNTERS, First Meetings, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Pokemon, Pokemon Battles, Pokemon Cuddles, Pokemon Journey, Protective Alec Lightwood, Protective Magnus Bane, Secrets, Strangers to Friends, Supportive Magnus Bane, Team Rocket (Pokemon), but for a pokemon, capturing pokemon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:14:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26313232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylar102/pseuds/Skylar102
Summary: Alec has come to the Sinnoh region in search of a rare pokemon. Along the way, he meets a trainer who is more than willing to help him out. Is there more to the stranger's generosity? Will Alec be able to capture the pokemon he's been long searching for? What secret is Alec hiding?On this journey, Alec is going to make new friends, finish a long overdue promise, and finally confront a piece of his past.
Relationships: Magnus Bane & Alec Lightwood
Comments: 28
Kudos: 48
Collections: Malec Discord Mini Bang 2020





	It's What You Do With Life That Matters

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was created for the Malec Discord Mini Bang 2020 hosted by the [Malec Discord Server](https://discord.gg/5nBgEp8).
> 
> Ahh!! It's been too long, everyone! I'm sorry I haven't posted in a month! Work was kicking my butt as I helped it move locations and I was completely focused on that and this bang fic
> 
> Don't worry about Dragon's Bond! I am currently writing the next chapter and hopefully have it posted soon! 
> 
> In the meantime, enjoy this fic about Alec and pokemon!! 💜💜💜💜
> 
> This fic was beta'd by the wonderful [Fic_tional Thoughts](https://twitter.com/fic_tional)!  
> EDIT: 10/11/2020 I genuinely don't deserve the people that are in my life. This fandom has given me so many new friends from all over the world and I truly appreciate each and every one of them. My birthday was today and two friends gifted me with pieces of art for this fic and they're both amazing and I love them with everything in me. 
> 
> Thank you  
> [ColorfulWarlock](https://media.discordapp.net/attachments/711328742751862897/765031974045351936/Lets_go.png?width=1374&height=1099) and [Xani9](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/722069716528791554/764790137849643019/image0.png)  
> for these amazing pieces!!!

Varian makes a worried sound as she nudges Alec’s leg. The battle they fought ended a bit rougher than expected and Alec had taken a hit to the leg by the other trainer’s pokemon.

“I’m alright, Varian,” Alec smiles at his Eevee. “It was a small rock, nothing serious.”

Varian doesn’t look convinced as she gives him her best glare. He stops wrapping the wound and reaches out to pet her. Varian never liked it when he got hurt during battles but it’s a regular occurrence. Sometimes trainers get so distracted watching their pokemon battle that they forget to watch out for themselves and the occasional bruise, scratch and cut will happen. 

“We’re only a mile out from the city. I can make the walk there and then we can rest for the day okay?” Alec reassures. Varian nods her head and hops onto his shoulders. She nuzzles the back of his head as he finishes up the bandage on his leg. The trainer was nice enough to give him their spare bandages as an apology and some money to stay at a nice hotel when they got to Canalave City. “Alright let’s get going and hope we don’t run into any more trainers who won’t take no as an answer.”

Varian balances herself as he stands and hikes his backpack over his shoulders. He checks his belt to make sure all of his pokeballs are there. He taps a finger on each of them to let his pokemon know they’re continuing the journey. He knows that they can’t feel it, but he likes to imagine they can. His finger lingers on the last ball, the one that’s all black and gives it a gentle caress with his hand. 

He’ll have to let everyone out to stretch when he gets to the hotel. While he’s taken most of them out to battle, it’s not the same as being able to just walk around and relax. 

The final stretch to the city is calm. He passes a few trainers on the route, thankfully none of them want to fight. Though that probably has to do with the slight limp he’s got going for him. Varian hops off his shoulder around the halfway mark when she notices the limp getting worse. She keeps close to the bad leg, looking up at him every now and then with worried eyes. 

As they approach the city, the smell of the sea begins to fill the air. Growing up near water as a kid made it hard to be anywhere that didn’t have it. He’ll have to stop by the beach to let Mudkip have some fun in the water. He likes to act like he doesn’t like saltwater, but Alec has seen Mudkip happily float in the water as Varian tries to follow him. Tropius would probably want to spread his leafy wings, though Alec suspects that the pokemon loves the beach more for the kids who always approach Alec wanting a piece of the fruit on Tropius’ neck more than anything else. 

Varian starts to make happy noises as they reach the city and begins to nudge him in the direction of a PokeCenter the minute she spots one. Alec finds it endearing that she thinks that they’ll be able to treat his injuries because they’ve treated her in the past. His leg is hurting a lot more than before, but that probably has to do with walking on it for a mile without stopping.

“Hello!” Nurse Joy greets from behind the counter. “How can I help you today?”

“My Eevee, Varian wants you to heal my leg,” Alec chuckles as Varian hops on the counter and nods her head vigorously at the nurse.

“Well, that’s the most adorable thing I’ve heard all day!” Nurse Joys laughs, turning to address Varian. “While I love that you want to help your trainer, this place only treats pokemon such as yourself.”

Varian tilts her head, trying to understand and looks back at Alec with confusion. Alec shakes his head and Varian’s ears fall flat against her head. She sits in front of Alec and lets out a sad sound and bumps her head against his chest. Alec can’t help but chuckle at the reaction and holds Varian close.

“I’m sorry,” Alec says. “I know you were only trying to help me.” He pulls back and cups her face, giving her a gentle grin. “But since we’re here how about we let the others get treated from the earlier battle?”

That cheers Varian up and she starts to hop on the counter, happy that her help was not wasted in bringing them here. Alec hands over the two pokeballs to the nurse. 

“What about the third guy you got there?” Nurse Joy nods to the black pokeball still on his waist and he feels himself tense. 

“Oh no, he doesn’t like fighting,” Alec says nervously, rubbing the back of his neck. “He’s very shy and gets scared of other pokemon easily.”

“Oh the poor thing,” Nurse Joy laments. “Well, just wait right here and I will get these guys back to full health! Varian, would you like to get checked up too?”

Varian gives a cry of agreement and follows Nurse Joy to the back room. Alec lets out a sigh that she didn’t pry for more questions about the pokeball. Alec has a hard time talking about him and people never like the answer he gives them.

Alec finds a seat in a common area and sits down with a sigh, today’s journey wore him out more than he expected. Not that he doesn’t mind the journey from town to town, city to city, but the people of the Sinnoh region seem to be a lot keener on pokemon battles. He grabs the black pokeball from his waist, holding it up, and sees the release button is glowing red. 

“You’re fine, buddy,” Alec comforts. “No one is going to take you out unless you want to.”

The glow dies out at the reassurance and he presses the pokeball to his chest and closes his eyes. He should really start working on getting him to come out and hang with everyone. It’s been a year since he caught him and Alec has only been about to get him to come out on his own around ten times. 

His siblings think he should let the pokemon go, but Alec can’t do that. Not after it came to him during a trek through the woods at night. A night that will forever be burned into his memories. His grip tightens on the ball as he remembers the pokemon slowly approaching him and crying out for help and Alec immediately recognizing those cries...

“That must be one special pokemon,” a voice says. Alec jumps in his seat, almost dropping the pokeball.

The ball begins to glow red again and Alec quietly comforts it until it goes back to normal. Alec glares at the newcomer and finds the most beautiful man he’s ever seen. He’s wearing a stunning red silk shirt with the deepest v-neck Alec has ever seen, paired with tight black skinny jeans and pointed shoes. Rings adorn his fingers that also have a sparkly nail polish on the ends. His eyes are outlined with eyeliner and lids covered with a charcoal eyeshadow that even Izzy would be jealous of. When he is finally done checking the man out, he notices the look of regret on the man’s face. 

“I’m sorry,” the man says. “I didn’t mean to startle you and your pokemon.”

“It’s alright,” Alec says, placing the ball back on his belt. “He’s just a bit shy around other people.”

“Just a bit?” the man smirks. The Umbreon at the man’s feet meows at its owner causing him to frown again. “Sorry, I am really digging myself into a hole right now.” The man outstretches a hand. “Magnus Bane, I haven’t seen you around the city before.”

“Alec,” he says, not giving out his last name. “That would be because I just got here a few minutes ago.”

“Well, Alexander.” Alec grimaces at the use of his full name as the man gestures around the PokeCenter. “Welcome to Canalave City.”

“Thanks,” Alec snorts. “I can really see the appeal of the port city from the PokeCenter.”

Magnus puts a hand on his chest in fake mock and gasps. “I am trying to be a welcoming person and this is how I am treated?”

The Umbreon meows again at his feet making Magnus glare at the pokemon.

“You’re supposed to be on my side, Chairman,” Magnus pouts. The man's faux hurt face gets a chuckle out of Alec.

The Umbreon perks up at the laugh and makes her way to him. Alec leans over and holds out a hand for the pokemon to sniff. Almost immediately the Umbreon starts purring and nudging her head into Alec’s hand asking for pets.

“Hello there,” Alec greets the Umbreon, scratching behind her ear. “Nice to meet you, Chairman.”

Chairman purrs loudly at the greeting and jumps into his lap, curling into a ball. Alec laughs and smiles at the Umbreon, continuing to pet it. Magnus makes a noise above him and he suddenly remembers that this is not a wild pokemon and in fact a trainer’s pokemon. Magnus’ face is unreadable as the man stares at him and his pokemon on Alec’s lap.

“I am so sorry,” Alec apologizes as he goes to move Chairman off his lap.

“No, don't move her,” Magnus huffs, a faint blush appearing on his face. “She is obviously a traitor and is not going to be getting any PokeCubes tonight after her dinner.” Chairman looks up at her owner with sad eyes. Alec tries to hide his smile as Magnus points dramatically at the Umbreon. “No! That’s not going to work, you have betrayed me to the highest degree! You’re pleading face won’t work on me this time.”

Chairman gives a wail at her owner’s words and stands up in Alec’s lap, jumping to Magnus who easily catches her. The Umbreon purrs louder than she had in Alec’s lap and rubs her head against Magnus’ cheek aggressively. Magnus tries to keep up the angry look, but only manages to make it five seconds before he breaks and cuddles Chairman back.

“Oh, I can’t stay mad at you,” Magnus coos, rubbing his cheek against her’s. Alec has to stop himself from cooing at the sight. “You’re too sweet for me to be upset with you, even if you took a liking to Alexander faster than anyone else you’ve ever met.”

“Sorry,” Alec apologizes again, scratching the back of his head. “I’ve been told I’m sort of a pokemon whisperer. My siblings make fun of me all the time for being able to befriend any pokemon.”

“A man of hidden talents,” Magnus says, eyeing him up and down. The look makes blood rush to his cheeks. “I wonder what else you can do.”

Alec is saved by Varian rushing out from the back of the PokeCenter and jumping into his lap. She immediately starts to chirp excitedly in his lap, that he has to focus his attention on her.

“Wow, look at you!” Alec holds Varian up in front of him. “You look wonderful, Varian.”

Varian cheers happily at the praise and gives Alec a wide smile. He puts her down on the floor as Nurse Joy comes back with his other pokemon. He almost forgets Magnus is there until his Umbreon jumps out of his arms to greet Varian. 

“Here you are, sir!” Nurse Joy greets. “All of your pokemon have been healed! I must say your Tropius is very friendly.”

“He tried to make you take the fruit, didn’t he,” Alec sighs and the nurse lets out a delighted laugh.

“He did, but do not worry, there were plenty of pokemon in the back who were more than happy to take some of them.”

“I’m trying to teach him that not everyone wants to eat all the time, but he’s a stubborn one,” Alec chuckles, grabbing the pokeballs from her. “Thank you for treating them.”

“Kind and sweet, just like your pokemon,” she says, turning around to make her way back to the front desk. “Have a wonderful evening and make sure to get that leg checked out!”

Alec had forgotten about the leg until now and pain travels up his leg, causing him to hiss. Varian is right at his side with a small whine and gives a gentle headbutt to his good leg.

“It’s fine. I’m fine,” he comforts, shifting to crouch but stopping halfway after it jostles his leg too much. Varian arches her eyebrow at him, clearly not buying his words, and judging by the laughter behind him, neither does Magnus.

“While it’s entertaining to stand here and watch you get scolded by your Eevee, I know where the nearest clinic is if you wish to go there and get your leg checked out.” 

“That would be incredibly helpful. Thank you, Magnus,” Alec says, standing back up. He checks that his pokeballs are all there, once again lingering on the last pokeball, before nodding from Magnus to the door. “Lead the way, Mr. Bane.”

“Arceus give me strength,” Magnus mutters under his breath as he passes by Alec. Chairman seems to snicker at her owner’s words before coming up to Varian and rubbing her head against her’s before following her trainer outside. Varian immediately rushes after the Umbreon leaving a shocked Alec behind her. 

“Traitor,” Alec mutters before following behind. 

The walk to the clinic is filled with Magnus talking about the city and all of the best places to get food. He talks about the history of the port town and how one of his favorite things to do is watch the ships come through the port to deliver plenty of goods and exotic foods. Magnus mentions the marketplace being the central hub for everything and anything. Alec makes a mental note to check it out before he heads to the forest tomorrow morning.

They arrive at the clinic faster than Alec expects, too distracted watching Magnus excitedly talk about the town and maybe a bit too focused on the man’s lips. The nurse tells him that they don’t allow pokemon in the room and Varian has to sadly wait outside in the lobby while he gets the injury checked. Magnus is kind enough to watch her until he gets back. 

“Go get better, Alexander. Varian and I will just discuss all your dirty secrets in your absence,” Magnus says with a wave of his hand. Alec shakes his head at the joke, but he doesn’t put it past Varian to nod along to whatever Magnus’ questions are going to be. 

It takes the nurse less than thirty minutes to properly bandage up his leg with a strict warning to rest it. He would normally follow the nurse’s orders, but he has special plans for tomorrow that can’t wait. He thanks the nurse and makes his way back to the lobby. Magnus is sitting down with Chairman in his lap and Varian in the chair next to him. Varian seems to be enamored by the man since she hasn’t noticed his presence yet. Alec doesn’t know if he should be offended or not. Though if he were in Varian’s place, he too would be distracted by Magnus.

Whatever Magnus tells Varian has her puffing out her chest and giving Magnus a very serious nod that shouldn’t be as cute as it is. Alec can’t help the coo that leaves his lips at the sight. It gets Varian’s attention immediately and Alec finds his arms full of his Eevee who is sniffing and checking out any place she can get her nose on.

“I told you I was okay,” Alec reassures, petting her. “I just need to rest my leg, though that does put a damper on tomorrow’s journey, but nothing we can’t handle.”

“Going on an adventure are you?” Magnus asks with a click of his tongue. “I knew you didn’t come to this city for the views.”

“No I did not,” Alec laughs as they exit the clinic. Varian climbs on his shoulders as they walk. “There’s a somewhat rare pokemon in the nearby forest that I have been itching to catch.”

Magnus’ steps falter before continuing his pace next to Alec. “This pokemon wouldn’t happen to be white with a bushy green top, would it? With the occasional pink flowers blooming on its top?”

“Yes...” Alec says slowly. “How did you know?”

Magnus looks like he doesn’t want to answer the question judging by the wince he made. “I just so happen to be looking to catch the same pokemon.”

“Oh!” Alec says in surprise, stopping in the middle of the sidewalk to face Magnus. Magnus curses and moves out of the way before a pedestrian bumps into him. Alec doesn’t even notice, too excited by the fact that Magnus is looking for the same pokemon. “Do you know where to find it? I have been searching for days before a kind old man from the next town over told me that they could be found in the forest outside of this city near the cliffside.”

Magnus opens and closes his mouth at his clear excitement, not expecting it. Alec feels his cheeks heat up as embarrassment crawls its way through his body. 

“Sorry,” he mumbles with a smile. “I’ve been known to get over-excited about pokemon I have been wanting to catch.”

“Don’t apologize for that,” Magnus says immediately. “It just caught me off guard is all. You didn’t seem the type to get excited and that was poor judgment on my part.” Magnus’ eyes soften. “You truly have love and care for your pokemon. It’s rare to find that kind of love in a trainer.”

Alec relaxes at the words, sending Magnus a soft smile before continuing on their walk. He curses himself inwardly for immediately assuming that Magnus was going to mock him for his excitement. While his siblings have been better about it, there are still some trainers he has battled that have laughed at him for how much he cares for his pokemon. It’s been that way since he caught his first pokemon years ago. Alec doesn’t understand why people find it strange how much he cares for his pokemon, everyone should be like that. Pokemon are your partners, even best friends, it doesn’t make sense to not treat them with the love and care they deserve.

Alec looks over at Varian with a smile, the first pokemon he ever caught. People say it’s weird that she hasn’t evolved yet and that there must be something wrong with her. Alec told Varian a long time ago that she can take as long as she wants to evolve or if she wants to evolve at all, it was her choice. 

There was a time where he felt like she was ready to evolve then the incident happened and she stayed the same. Probably to appease Alec and not have more change in his life than he already had at the time. She has always been good about reading him, knows him better than his siblings do if he’s being honest.

“Thank you,” he blushes. “I find it better if you befriend a pokemon first before throwing a pokeball at it, that way a bond isn’t forced upon them once you capture them with a pokeball.” 

“I never thought about it that way,” Magnus notes. “Chairman here never liked going into her pokeball so I never used it after I first caught her as an Eevee and the rest is history.”

“That’s so cool,” Alec says, nodding to his Eevee. “Varian here never had a pokeball, she never wanted to go in one so I never made her.”

“That’s incredible,” Magnus stutters. “I had never heard of a trainer bonding with a pokemon without the aid of a pokeball. You truly are something else, Alexander.” There’s an undecipherable look in Magnus’ eyes but before he can ask, Magnus stops him in front of a hotel. “Well, this is where I am staying.”

The hotel looks way past what Alec can afford, even with the generosity of the trainer from earlier. Alec has to crane his neck to fully see the height building.

“It’s uh, nice,” Alec says. Alec doesn’t know what to say, it’s clear that the man expects Alec to walk in with him and book a room at this hotel. They end up standing there in awkward silence while their pokemon look back and forth between them. “I best let you get some rest then Magnus.” Alec gives Magnus a stiff wave before he turns and begins to make his way to the hotel he saw on their way here.

“Or you could stay with me?” Magnus blurts out, causing Alec to trip over his feet. 

“Wha-what?” Alec stutters. That was new to Alec, he’s never had someone ask him to share a bed after only meeting him just a few hours ago. He stumbles over his words on how to politely decline Magnus’ offer when the man notices his panicked face and Magnus’ eyes widen.

“Not like that!” Magnus squeaks. “Oh sweet Arceus, I meant to say, I have a two-bed hotel room and the person who I was staying with ditched me and now I have a free bed?” Chairman snickers at Magnus’ feet and the trainer nudges the Umbreon with his foot. “Hush you. So what do you say, Alexander?”

“Thank you for the kind offer, but I like to let my pokemon out of their pokeballs while I sleep,” Alec admits, though the offer does sound pleasing. Alec can’t remember the last time he stayed in a nice hotel. He normally stays at one of the local inns that allows for pokemon to roam freely. “I don’t want them to take up space in your room. That’s not fair to you.” 

“I’m sure your pokemon aren’t that bad-”

“Magnus, I have a Tropius who forgets what boundaries are,” Alec laughs. “Seriously, I’m good, but I wouldn't mind getting your number?” He offers instead, watching Magnus perk up at the question. There’s something about Magnus’ charm that Alec wants to see more of. “Since we’re both looking for the same pokemon, why not do it together?”

“Absolutely!” Magnus fumbles with his phone and hands it over to Alec. Alec adds his number and sends a text before handing the phone back to Magnus. “I guess I will see you in the morning then.”

“Yeah,” he smiles. “Have a good night, Magnus.” 

“You too, Alexander.”

* * *

“When you said in the morning I didn’t think you meant this early,” Magnus yawns as they walk through the marketplace. 

“Of course, how else are we going to make sure that we have enough time to look for Shaymin?” Alec replies. It’s not even  _ that _ early as Alec checks his watch and sees it blink nine A.M. “Did you not get enough sleep last night?”

“Of course I did,” Magnus huffs only to stifle another yawn. Alec looks at him with a raised eyebrow. “Listen, pokemon whisperer, not all of us like to wake up at the crack of dawn.”

Chairman meows in agreement with her owner as she and Varian walk side by side behind them. Alec occasionally looks behind him and watches Chairman bump her head with Varian. His Eevee has always gotten along with other pokemon, but it seems that the Umbreon is holding all of her attention. 

It’s not often that an evolution of Eevee is so friendly with Varian once they discover that she has not evolved yet after so many years. Many trainers think that it's a sign of a bad trainer and have tried to take Varian away from him only for Varian to bite and scratch at them. It’s adorable to watch Varian growl and stand in front of Alec protecting him from those who deem him not worthy of being her trainer.

“See! Even Chairman agrees with me,” Magnus brags. 

“I guess I can’t argue with that,” Alec laughs. He looks around the market trying to spot a specific stall. “Now I was told by a kind man yesterday that this market place had the best deals on fruits. He wouldn’t happen to be able to point us in the right direction?” Alec sends a teasing smirk to Magnus who beams brightly at the question.

“You came to the right person, Alexander.” Magnus loops his arm around Alec’s and drags him towards a new area. They weave their way through the crowded place, apologizing to the ones they bump into. The short journey is filled with Magnus pointing out different stalls and telling him the history of the owners and what they sell. Alec has never been more enraptured by a simple conversation before, Magnus makes anything sound more extraordinary that it actually is.

“Oh wow,” Alec says as they step up to the stall he’s been looking for. He’s awestruck by the fruit stand and the assortment of colors scattered underneath the plain awning. All types of berries are laid out before him, some Alec has never even heard of. 

“Hello, gentlemen!” The vendor cheerfully greets. “What can I help you with today?”

“This is the craziest assortment of berries I have ever seen!” Alec says in awe. “I don’t think I’ve seen half of these before!”

“A lot of these come from different regions from around the world! That’s what is so great about this port city. My business can bloom because I am able to get any types of berries for my customers.”

“You must get a lot of business then,” Alec compliments. Varian and Chairman sniff curiously at the fruits that are closer to the ground. He doesn’t have to tell Varian not to touch, Alec trained her well enough to know that just because it’s food, doesn’t mean you can eat it. It seems that Chairman didn’t get taught the same as she grabs a razz berry from the stall.

“Chairman!” Magnus gasps, picking up his Umbreon. “I am so sorry. I swear I fed her this morning.” Magnus looks at Chairmen who’s happily munching on the berry. “Apparently that wasn’t enough.”

“Oh it is quite alright!” the man waves off. He picks up another berry to give to Varian who looks at Alec waiting for him to nod before she takes it with a happy cry. 

“The amount of times that it happens at my stall, I have learned to let it slide. Besides, I wouldn’t want for this poor Umbreon to starve,” the man jokes as Magnus glares at Chairman.

“Truly,” Magnus scoffs, rolling his eyes. “Little traitor is what she is.”

Alec chuckles at the two before perusing the stand for the fruits he needs. Razz berries are a given since they’re delicious and he hasn’t met a pokemon that doesn’t love them. Bluk berries are incredibly sweet. Alec doesn’t know much about Shaymins other than they are grass type so he’s going to assume it would like to eat those. Then he picks out some magost berries for his other pokemon to snack on later in the day. 

He asks the vendor about his collection of fruits and where he gets them from. The man is more than happy to explain the far away lands where he gets most of the fruits. He mentions that he actually owns a farm to which Alec excitedly asks if it’s in the Sinnoh region and what he grows there. What should have been a simple purchase of berries turns into an hour-long conversation about growing berries and what berries were good to mix and what pokemon likes what berries best. 

Their conversation eventually gets cut off by a cough to Alec’s right. Magnus stands there with a sleeping Chairman in his arms and Varian on his shoulder who looks about as done as one Eevee can be. There’s an amused yet fond look on Magnus’ face as he nods to Alec’s watch.

“If we’re going to reach the forest by noon Alec, we should probably hurry up,” Magnus grins. Alec checks his watch and realizes the time, quietly cursing to himself.

“It seems I lost track of time,” Alec blushes, handing the bag to the vendor. “That should do it. How much do I owe you?”

“For you? Free,” the man chuckles.

“Free?” Alec stutters. “Sir, you don’t have to do that.”

“Let me tell you something, Alec,” the vendor says. “In the 40 years that I have been doing business, I have never had a more engaging conversation with a customer than you. You really know your stuff, kid. It’s rare to find young people who care that much about what their pokemon eat.” Varian easily agrees from her spot on Magnus’ shoulder, hopping off to stand by Alec’s side.

“I just really want what’s best for my pokemon,” Alec says, grinning down at her. “I’m not the only person who’s like that.”

“After the psychotic woman I had to deal with before you guys?” The vendor snorts. “You were a breath of fresh air.” Out of the corner of his eye, he thinks he sees Magnus tense, but he’s too focused on the man’s kind words.

“Thank you...” Alec trails off.

“Call me Luke,” Luke laughs. “And please, make sure to stop by before you leave the city. I would hate for you to travel empty-handed.” The man hands back the bag of berries to Alec, then hands a second bag to Magnus who looks at it in confusion.

“I couldn’t just let you go empty-handed too. Especially with that starving Umbreon you have,” Luke winks. 

Chairman grumbles at being moved, opening her eyes at the smell of the berries. Magnus has to let her go to grab the berries without Chairman trying to swipe the bag. Magnus quickly stuffs the berries in his backpack before Chairman can get at them. Alec and Luke laugh as Magnus struggles to put the bag on his back as Chairman claws at it. Luke decides to take pity on them and hands Chairman another razz berry, which she greedily accepts.

“I promise, she’s not always this bad,” Magnus apologizes. 

“I’ll believe that when I see it,” Alec laughs. Magnus glares at him and Alec holds up his hands in surrender.

“Well, you two have a wonderful time in the forest today!” Luke says. “I wish you both the best of luck in catching that Shaymin.” 

“Thanks again, Luke!” Alec and Magnus wave goodbye. 

Alec can’t get rid of the smile on his face after the interaction. Varian seems to notice as she uses a nearby bench to jump on his shoulders and chirps happily in his ear as she rubs up against his face. He reaches up to scratch at Varian’s chin and catches Magnus staring at him from behind her. 

“What?”

“Oh nothing,” Magnus sing songs. “I was joking last night when I said you had hidden talents, but you really are full of surprises that I don’t expect. You seem like an intimidating man, what with your height and serious face all the time but then you smile and it lights up a whole room.”

“Ah,” Alec ducks his head. “My siblings tell me something along those lines. That I need to smile more so people don’t think I’m grumpy all the time.”

“Your siblings obviously don’t pay close enough attention because since we met yesterday you have been nothing but smiles and kindness.”

“That’s because the company has been nice,” Alec says back, Varian agreeing. “I don’t just let anyone join me on my pokemon adventures.”

“I am honored that you have deemed me worthy.” Magnus turns and gives him a mock bow. Alec rolls his eyes and shoves at Magnus' shoulder with a huff getting a laugh out of the man.

They make their way out of the marketplace in a happier mood than they went in with. Alec can’t wait until they reach the forest; he can tell Magnus is just as excited as he is. It’s this reason neither of the trainers notice the shadow that’s following not too far behind them. 

* * *

“This looks like a good place to rest,” Magnus says, looking around at the open field they stumbled upon.

Alec’s leg was starting to throb from the trek and Magnus must have noticed he was slowing down. Thankfully, the man doesn’t say anything and starts pulling out a picnic blanket from his bag. Looking around the field, Alec spots a few wild pokemon but nothing that will cause them any trouble. As soon as Magnus has the blanket sorted, Chairman is curling up in a ball with Varian snuggling close.

“I guess that settles it,” Alec chuckles and sits down as well. He stretches his injured leg out and pulls up his pant leg to check the bandage. Doesn’t seem to have jostled too much from the walk so there’s no need to replace the bandages. He catches Magnus staring at his leg with concern and sends him a comforting smile. While Alec may have normally powered on through the pain, he doesn’t want Magnus worrying over him.

Magnus looks like he wants to say something, but decides against it. The man reaches for his belt, grabbing his pokeballs.

“Alright guys time to eat!” Magnus calls. He throws his pokeballs in the air; Ninetails, Mimikyu, and Empoleon pop out with a cheer. The pokemon gather around Magnus as he starts to get food for them. 

Alec watches with delight as the pokemon patiently wait for their trainer to hand out the food. Magnus is gentle with his pokemon, making sure he pays every pokemon an equal amount of attention. 

Watching Magnus interact with his pokemon, Alec decides that he should do the same. He grabs two pokeballs on his belt and tosses them into the air, popping out Tropius and Mudkip. They greet him gleefully like they always do; Tropius is already lowering his head to offer the fruit that underneath his head. 

“I have my own food, buddy,” Alec says. Tropius grunts and nudges his head towards Alec once more. He shakes his head and takes two of the fruits off of his neck. “Thanks, Tropius.” Tropius gives him a smile and heads towards the trees along the edge of the field, already spotting his favorite fruit on a nearby tree. 

Mudkip is at his side, waiting patiently until he takes care of Tropius. He opens one of the fruits and splits it between Mudkip and Varian. They munch happily on the fruit while Alec goes into his backpack and gets their real food. 

Once everyone is satisfied, Alec goes for the last pokeball on his belt. He holds it in his hands and waits for the ball to light up.

“What do you say? Think you want to come out and have some fun?” The pokeball pulses red before it stops. “Come on, I promise everyone is really friendly. I wouldn’t put you in danger like that.”

For a moment nothing happens, Varian comes over to his side and the pokeball glows bright red. Alec has to quietly soothe the pokeball, motioning for Varian to move back. Varian’s ears pull back and her tail lowers as she moves away from him. Alec looks down at the ball and it has stopped glowing. Alec lets out a sigh and hides the pokeball against his chest as Varian lets out a whimper and Alec beckons her over. 

“Guess he doesn’t want to come out, Varian,” he sighs, petting Varian in hopes to cheer her up. “Maybe we’ll have better luck next time.”

“What pokemon is that? I thought it was a masterball at first, but I realize that you painted the M on the ball.” Magnus nods to the black pokeball. “If you don’t mind me asking.”

“It’s a ghost type,” Alec answers, not giving out the name. So many people judge him for having it as pokemon, but he doesn’t care. He will gladly protect the pokemon to his dying breath. 

“I don’t know what happened to him but I found him alone and wandering, avoiding any contact with pokemon. I thought that after I spoke to it and visited it with Varian a few times in the forest, that it would warm up to other pokemon.” Alec holds the ball out giving it a bittersweet smile. “Guess he’s not ready yet.”

“I never heard of a pokemon afraid of other pokemon,” Magnus says.

“Yeah, me either,” Alec laughs hollowly.  _ If only I could tell you the truth.  _ “I don’t know what happened to him, but the only time he wants to come out is when I’m alone and very rarely with Varian.” Alec shakes his head and gives a weak smile. “Which is to say it happened once because Varian had found a way to sneak into my locked room and surprised us. Poor thing accidentally hexed Varian and she couldn’t walk for a whole day.” Varian bumps her head against his thigh in protest, clearly not happy with his retelling. 

“That is what happened, Varian,” Alec chuckles, patting her head. “No matter how much you want to say otherwise.”

“Could I say hello to him?” Magnus asks, nodding to pokeball in his hand. Alec’s eyes widen at the question, no one else has asked that before. Alec looks down at the ball in his hands, wondering if it’s a good idea. “I don’t have to hold it, but I would at least like to greet him since he seems to hear us.”

“Uh, sure.” Alec turns so he’s sitting cross-legged with Magnus. He holds out the black pokeball but not too far away from him. He watches as Magnus leans forward with a kind smile on his face. 

“Hello, there,” Magnus greets. The ball immediately glows red but not pulsing like it does when he’s panicked so Alec takes that as a success. “I know you don’t want to come out and play with us and that’s okay. Being shy around others is very common actually.” The glow turns into a very slow pulse which Alec has never seen it do before, almost as if the pokemon is curious about Magnus’ statement.

“I hope that one day you feel comfortable around other pokemon. I bet your wonderful trainer would be so happy to see you play with the others. Until then I guess I get to have Alexander all to myself.” Magnus looks up at Alec and sends him a wink. There’s no way for him to hide the blush that he knows is creeping up and judging by Magnus’ smirk it’s  _ very _ visible.

The pokeball pulses one more time and then nothing. Alec waits for anything but it seems that he doesn’t want to talk anymore. He lets out a breath he didn’t know he was holding while Magnus leans back and sends him a soft smile.

“Thank you. I know that was a weird request,” Magnus says.

“Not weird, just new,” Alec whispers. “You’d be surprised at how many people are afraid of ghost types and don’t want anything to do with them.” Alec looks at the ball with a soft smile, gently caressing it. “In my opinion, they are misunderstood. Anytime I have encountered a ghost type they have been kind to me, though that might be because of this guy. I heard that trainers who own ghost type pokemon have better experiences with wild ghost pokemon.”

“I know exactly what you mean, Alexander.” Magnus looks over to where Mimikyu has been cajoled by Mudkip and Ninetails to play with them. Mudkip has always been the one to never leave another pokemon out of the fun and Mimikyu seems to be having a good time. “Mimikyu and I know better than anyone what it’s like to judge a pokemon based on appearances and types. She thinks that she has to look like Pikachu to get attention. I told her that she doesn’t have to do that with me, but some things are hard to let go of.”

Alec hums in agreement and silence falls between the two. They watch their pokemon chase each other and run around the field. Varian left Alec’s side once she knew Alec was okay and drags Chairman to join in the fun and now they’re all being chased by Ninetails as the pokemon struggles to keep up with the smaller pokemon. Empoleon and Tropius are watching the chase from the sidelines laughing whenever Varian jumps over Ninetails confusing the pokemon. Alec catches sight of the fruit in Empoleon’s hands and looks at Tropius’ neck and sees that he only has 2 fruits left. 

Alec forgot how nice it is to just sit and relax for a nice lunch while his pokemon run around and have fun with other pokemon. He feels eyes on him and turns to find Magnus quickly looking away, suddenly very interested in the sandwich he packed. Alec hasn’t really paid much attention to the man since they met up this morning, too swept up in the excitement of catching a Shaymin. 

Alec takes a moment to observe the man. Magnus clearly knows how to dress himself if the elegant red silk shirt he’s wearing is anything to go by. Probably costs more than what Alec paid for the inn he stayed at. The black pants cling to the man’s legs and the boots he’s wearing are fashionable but must have been made to be durable for long hikes since Magnus hasn’t complained once about sore feet. There are multiple rings on his fingers as well as a few necklaces and chains around his neck. 

“What made you want to catch a Shaymin?” Alec asks, causing Magnus to look up. “I realized I never actually asked why you also wanted to catch the pokemon.”

“I guess I haven’t,” Magnus hums. Magnus leans back on his hands looking carefree as he begins his story. “I was originally going to catch it for my partner, the one I mentioned last night. Then I found out something unsavory about her and the deal was off.” Magnus’ hands clench the picnic blanket. “She wanted to catch it so that her poison type pokemon would stop bothering her so much. She was going to make it her own little personal air filter.

“Once I found out what she had planned to do, I kicked her to the curb and reported her. Thankfully I put the room under my name and told the hotel that she was a crazy ex and that shouldn’t be allowed back in. It worked and I haven’t seen her since.” Magnus lets out a loud sigh. “I can’t believe I was that much of a fool to believe her lies. I’m happy that she slipped up and didn’t think I was around to hear her conversation.”

“I can’t stand people like that,” Alec seethes. He thinks about his parents and how he’s happy to have gotten away from them. “Pokemon are so much more than their abilities. They’re not here to do your bidding.”

“Some people don’t understand that bond between pokemon and humans,” Magnus agrees, laying a hand on top of Alec’s. “No matter how we try to explain it, certain people are just stuck in their ways.” Alec looks down at their joined hands when Magnus gives his hand a squeeze. “It’s up to us to stop them and make sure that they never hurt another pokemon again.”

“Yeah,” Alec says, turning his hand over to return the squeeze. He looks at their entwined hands which he’s now realizing is a thing that is happening. He quickly lets go of the grasp and tries to hide his embarrassment with a cough. Little to no success on that as Magnus laughs behind his hand. He opts to fall back and lay on the blanket, Magnus following suit.

Alec doesn’t know how long they laid there watching the clouds while their pokemon released all of their pent up energy. It feels  _ normal _ , Alec thinks. After running away from his parents with his siblings, he finally feels peace. If it had to take a stranger and a pokemon catching adventure to get there then so be it. 

About ten minutes pass and Tropius decides that he doesn’t want them to soak up too much sun and wanders over to where they’re laying and uses his leaves to give them shade. Alec scratches his head once Tropius sets it down on his chest. This starts a chain reaction of both Magnus’ and Alec’s pokemon coming over and joining in the cuddle session. Varian and Chairman curl up between Alec and Magnus while the rest find a spot around them. It’s moments like this that remind Alec why he loves pokemon so much. 

Alec and Magnus talk about the places they’ve been around the world. The different regions they’ve gone to, the pokemon they’ve seen. They swap Pokedex to see what pokemon they’ve seen and Magnus’ has way more than Alec does and tells him as such.

“I just have never found a place that screams home to me, you know?” Magnus answers with a shrug. “I didn’t have the most… comforting childhood, so I never had a place to call home. So I decided to become a pokemon trainer and I haven’t looked back,” Magnus says. “It was the best decision I ever made.” Alec turns his eyes away from the clouds and looks at Magnus to find the man grinning at the sky. “Going to different regions, meeting the most interesting people, seeing all the wonderful pokemon out there, it’s the closest I felt to a home without a home.”

“I get that,” Alec whispers. “More than you can possibly even know.”

Magnus looks at him and smiles, raising his hand to reach out to Alec but his arm ends up hitting Chairman who lets out a surprised yelp causing all the pokemon to wake up from their naps. Alec laughs boisterously as most of their pokemon turn to glare at Magnus who apologizes for startling them. Alec takes this as a sign that their extended lunch break is over. He stands up calling his pokemon back to their pokeballs.

“It’s about another hour hike before we reach the flower garden,” Alec announces while Magnus packs up the blanket. 

“Sounds wonderful.” Magnus calls his pokemon back to their balls, holstering them on his belt. “We should reach there before it hits two o’clock. Then we’ve got two hours before we should start heading back to the city. Not that I don’t mind nocturnal pokemon, I just had a bad run-in with a Mismagius and I don’t need a repeat of that.”

Alec’s laugh echoes through the field as they exit the grassy plain and head back into the woods; a shadow following not far behind them. 

* * *

“Well I don’t know what I was expecting, but this definitely was not it,” Magnus expresses as they take in the view. 

There are Shaymin as far as the eye can see. Alec knew his information was solid but he thought it would be a max of about ten Shaymins not a whole colony of them. 

“It’s incredible,” Alec gasps and Varian chirps in agreement. 

Shaymin roam around the field of flowers alongside the cliffside. Before their eyes, Alec and Magnus watch as Shaymin shift into their sky form and jump off the cliff, flying around the open air. Alec was told that watching the shift was going to be a life-changing experience but nothing prepared him for this. He remembers Max telling him all about the grass type pokemon like it was yesterday.

_ “When I catch my first pokemon will you take me to go see the Shaymin in the flower garden?” Max asks. They’re on their way home late at night through a route outside their hometown. _

_ “Of course I will, Max. I’ll even help you catch one,” he fake whispers to his little brother.  _

_ “Really!?” Max practically screams. Alec shushes his brother and looks around making sure no pokemon were startled by his brother’s outburst. The last thing Alec needs is for a pokemon to rush at them this late at night.  _

_ “Why not? It’ll be an adventure just for the two of us.” _

_ “You’re the best brother ever, Alec.” _

_ “Don’t let Jace hear you say that,” he laughs watching Max turn towards him holding out his finger. _

_ “Pinky promise,” Max swears. _

_ “Pinky promise,” Alec agrees, hooking his pinky with Max. The two giggling quietly as they shake on it.  _

“Alexander?” Magnus whispers, snapping Alec out of the memory. He looks at the pokemon trainer next to him and sees concern etched on his face. Alec quickly realizes it’s because of the tears running down his cheeks and hastily brings his hands up to swipe at them.

“Sorry, sorry,” Alec sniffs, furiously wiping his eyes, trying to stop crying. “I thought I would never get to see this.”

“The flower garden?” Magnus inquires.

“Yeah,” he wetly laughs. “I made a promise to my little brother, Max, that I would take him here to catch a Shaymin to add to his belt.” Alec looks down at his pinky finger and ruefully smiles. “We made a pinky promise.”

Magnus’ brows furrow taking in Alec’s words before his eyes widen, understanding what Alec means. The man steps forward and places his hand on Alec’s arm, giving it a gentle squeeze. Alec watches as Magnus raises his other hand to Alec’s face, bringing it to wipe his cheeks.

“I bet Max would be ecstatic that you did this for him,” Magnus whispers, the trainer’s eyes have a shine to them.

“Yeah, I like to think that too.” He half succeeds in giving Magnus a smile, it’s wobbly but it’s there. 

He reaches for the black pokeball on his holster, giving it a gentle stroke. He can feel a gentle pulse coming from the pokeball, he's not scared or worried, he feels happy. It’s the first time that Alec has ever felt that come from the pokeball since he caught it. Tears gather again and his body moves on its own.

He pulls Magnus close and wraps his arms around the man. Magnus lets out a startled noise at the sudden movement, but quickly returns the embrace. Varian is pawing at his leg worried about him while Chairman rubs her head against his other leg before leaning on him; her purrs vibrating against him. 

Alec tucks his head into the crook of Magnus’ neck and takes a shaky breath. He breathes in Magnus’ cologne, taking in the sandalwood scent. He had noticed it before during their lunch break when they were lying next to each other. Now the scent is calming and relaxing him, allowing him to reign in his emotions.

“I’m sorry,” he mumbles into Magnus’ neck. “I didn’t think I was going to get this emotional over finally being here.” 

Magnus’ arms pull him in closer. “Don’t apologize,” Magnus speaks into his ear. “This is a big moment for you and I am happy to be a shoulder for you to cry on.” 

“How touching.”

Alec and Magnus startle apart by the new voice. Before either can react, blue vines wrap around their bodies and their pokemon. Varian and Eevee hiss as they try to scratch and pull at the vines. Alec looks over and sees a woman with a cruel smirk on her face and a Tangela next to her. Dread pools in his stomach as he takes in the red ‘R’ printed on her shirt hidden by her jacket. 

Team Rocket. 

“You’ve already replaced me, Magnus,” the woman pouts. “And here I thought we really hit it off.”

“That was before I found out you worked for Team Rocket,  _ Camille _ ,” Magnus spits. Alec would have never believed a look of anger could be etched on Magnus’ face. “You were going to kidnap these pokemon, I wasn’t about to agree to such a horrible plan.”

“But we could have had so much fun, you just had to report me to the police,” she accuses, rolling her eyes. “Do you know how long it took for Glameow to break me out of there?”

The unnoticed pokemon until now meows in agreement with her trainer. Alec doesn’t think he’s seen a more sinister-looking Glameow before in his life. While the pokemon breed is known to be snooty at times, there’s something about this Glameow that gives off a bad aura.

“Not long enough,” Magnus grits as he still tries to get out of Tangela's grasp. “Why don’t you let me out of here and I can make sure that it’s even harder to break you out?”

Camille laughs at the jab. “Oh Magnus, always thinking with your heart and not your brain. No wonder it was so easy to convince you to help me,” she mocks. 

“Guess you should have kept that phone call more private then,” Magnus snarls in reply, and suddenly it all clicks. This was the partner that Magnus mentioned last night and at lunch. No wonder Magnus was so angry about her, he discovered she was working with Team Rocket.

“And who might you be?” Camille saunters up to Alec, Tangela’s vines tighten as she walks closer. Alec wheezes and struggles to take in a breath. “His next plaything?”

“Don’t you dare touch him, you slime ball,” Magnus growls. Chairman and Varian hiss at Camille as she drags a single finger down Alec’s torso.

Alec glares at the woman as she looks him up and down. “You sure have a type, Magnus. Tell me,” Camille leans in close and whispers in his ear, “What does this pokeball do?”

Before Alec can protest, Camille snatches the black pokeball off his belt. Varian growls loudly, doubling her efforts to get out of the vines to protect the ball. Alec tries to reach for the ball, but his arms are tightly constricted.

“Give it back!” Alec demands. 

“What an interesting pokeball. All your other pokeballs are normal, what makes this one so special?” Camille turns it over in her hands, observing the ball like it will reveal its secrets. 

“None of your business.” Alec catches a red glow coming from the release button. He can tell his pokemon is trying to hide his panic from the stranger touching his ball. “What do you want anyway? Did you follow us all the way here just to get a petty revenge?”

“Actually I came here for the Shaymin but after having to wait in the shadows and watch you to love birds get cozy, I think I will take this as your apology.” At the words, the black pokeball begins to pulse bright red. Camille almost drops the ball at the change, but realizes that it doesn't hurt her. She turns a sinister smirk towards him. “What an interesting development.”

“Stop, please,” Alec says, he’s not above begging, not when it comes to  _ him _ . “You’re scaring him, I can help you catch a Shaymin if that’s what you truly want, just please give him back to me.”

“Alexander,” Magnus whispers. Alec doesn’t look at him, he doesn’t need to see the look of pity on Magnus’ face at his words. He keeps his eyes trained on Camille and his pokeball. 

“So desperate to get it back that you’ll willingly catch a pokemon for Team Rocket? How sad,” Camille laughs at him. Not the first time that Alec has been called that and it won’t be the last. 

“Do we have a deal or not?” Alec asks. 

Camille looks like she’s considering it. “As nice as it would be to have someone do the dirty work for me, who knows what tricks you have up your sleeve.”

“No tricks,” he promises. “I can capture one without the aid of my pokemon. I can give my pokeballs to Magnus and go get one,  _ please.  _ Just give him back.”

“So nice to hear a man beg for me.” Camille turns to Magnus with a pout. “You never did that.”

“Let me go and I can show you my version of begging,” Magnus growls. Chairman also hisses at the woman. Alec finally glances over at Magnus and sees the pure anger radiating off the man. “My Ninetails would love to get acquainted with your hair. You look like you’re due for a new haircut anyway.”

“Oh Magnus, always ready with a quick remark,” Camille sighs, pressing a hand over her heart. “Shame that you can’t even do the bare minimum of keeping your mouth shut.” 

She looks back at her Tangela and nods her head. Alec is released from the vines and collapses on his hands and knees, coughing as he finally is able to take a full deep breath. 

“Alexander, are you alright?” Magnus worries.

“Yeah, I’m okay,” he reassures, sending Magnus a weak smile. It does nothing to wipe the concern off of Magnus’ face.

“Well get to it, pretty boy,” Camille snaps. “I’d hate for your Eevee to get hurt.”

Alec glares at the woman as he stands, brushing the grass off his knees. He really wants to summon Mudkip to coat the woman in a thick layer of mud but he sees the pokeball still glowing red in her hand and decides against it. No need to make him more frightened than he already is. He sends Magnus one last look of reassurance before making his way to the nearest Shaymin.

He’s about five feet away when the grass-type pokemon notices him. It’s hackles begin to rise so he stops where he is, not wanting to scare the pokemon away. He sits down in the grass, careful of the flowers around him. The Shaymin looks at him curiously, head tilting to the side. 

“Hi there,” Alec greets. He takes his backpack off his shoulders and the Shaymin takes a cautious step back. Alec pauses his movements and sends the pokemon a reassuring smile. “It’s okay, I’m not going to hurt you. I thought you might like a razz berry?” 

Alec holds out the fruit, palm open, and flat. Shaymin sniffs the air and slowly creeps its way to the berry. It gently takes it out of Alec’s hand before scurrying back, glancing at Alec who smiles in return. It takes a small bite out of the razz berry and its face lights up with delight. It greedily eats the rest of the fruit in no time and rushes back to Alec for more.

Alec laughs as the Shaymin dances around him, crying for more fruit. The cheerful sounds attract nearby Shaymin and Alec suddenly is surrounded by ten more. They all scrabble for his bag that he has to hold it to his chest. 

“Whoa! Calm down guys,” he laughs as the Shaymin all try to reach for the backpack. “I have enough to go around but you have to share.”

The Shaymin all nod their head at him. Alec always found it funny that people assume that only tamed pokemon understood words when all it takes is patience and kindness. He can feel eyes behind him as he takes out more razz berries and breaks them into pieces for the Shaymin to share. 

One by one the Shaymin take a piece of fruit and settle around him, happily eating away at the slice Alec gave them. He forgot how nice it is to be around wild pokemon. It has been way too long since he captured anything, not since Max. He had promised his little brother that he would take him here to catch one and being here surrounded by so many, he hopes that Max is happy.

He’s taken out of his moment of peace by the sound of a pokeball releasing.

“Muk use sludge!” Camille commands. 

Alec barely has time to move before the toxic substance is hurled his way. Some of it catches on his arm and it stings. He quickly wipes away the substance, watching as Camille uses Muk to surround the Shaymin who are crying out in fear. The Shaymin are absorbing the toxins into their bodies at an alarming rate. If Camille doesn’t stop, she is going to hurt the pokemon beyond repair.

“Camille, stop!” Alec stands between her and the Shaymin, blocking the Muk’s attacks. “What are you doing?”

“Capturing Shaymins,” she says nonchalantly with a shrug. “What does it look like I’m doing?”

“I said I would capture one for you.”

“You were taking too long,” she sighs, rolling her eyes. “If I wanted a front row seat to you feeding Shaymin, I would go to a safari. Now move out of the way, you’ve done a good job of getting them closer to me.”

“No,” Alec growled. “I won’t let you hurt innocent pokemon.”

“What a big heart you have on you,” she drawls. She tosses his pokeball up in the air and catches it before a dark grin spreads on her face. “Muk, use toxic.”

“Alexander, no!” Magnus screams. Alec watches as Magnus, Varian, and Chairman double their efforts to get out of Tangela’s grasp.

Muk roars and hurls a dark purple liquid towards him, but Alec doesn’t move. It doesn’t occur to him later that Shaymin has the ability to absorb toxins and fire it back at what’s threatening them, but Alec only sees pokemon in danger and his need to protect outweighs the logic side of his brain. 

Before the dangerous substance hits him, a bright red light covers the area they’re in and Alec shields his eyes from the blinding light. He hears the sound of the liquid splatter against what sounds like a glass wall. Alec lowers his arm as the light fades from the field and he lets out a shocked noise.

Floating in front of him, is none other than his Phantump. The pokemon casted protection and saved Alec from getting hit by the toxic sludge. Alec’s throat is suddenly dry as he takes in the pokemon in front of him. He’s only been able to get Phantump to come out at night and now he’s here.

“A Phantump? Really?” Camille sneers at Alec. “That’s the pokemon that you had in this pokeball? How disgusting.”

“Max,” Alec whispers, ignoring the jab from Camille. 

The Phantump doesn’t look at him, his focus is entirely on Camille and her Muk. There’s a purple aura glowing around Phantump that he hasn’t seen before. He’s noticed it with other ghost-type pokemon, normally meaning they are agitated or angry. His brother was never one to get angry, Alec doesn’t even think when Max was alive that he was ever upset like this.

“I’m okay, Max. You saved me,” Alec tells the pokemon. 

“Max?” Camille laughs. “What a boring name for a pokemon.”

Varian hisses at her, finally having enough of being trapped, she wiggles herself enough to where she can bite Tangela’s vines causing the pokemon to screech and let go of her, Magnus, and Chairman. Varian rushes to Phantump’s side and growls at Camille and her pokemon.

“Guys,” Alec trails off. He knows that his pokemon are fiercely protective of him, but Phantump has never come out before when Alec’s been injured or about to get injured. 

“Oh wait,” Camille pauses. “I know who you are.” A cheshire grin appears on her face. “You’re Alec Lightwood, eldest son of Maryse and Robert Lightwood.”

Those words halt Magnus’ stride towards him, Chairman looks up at her owner in confusion as to why he stopped. Alec knew that he wouldn’t be able to keep it a secret for long. Sooner or later, Magnus would have found out who he is and leave him like the rest of his friends did. People don’t want to be associated with the name Lightwood and it always shows.

“So how are mommy and daddy doing?” Camille asks. 

“I wouldn’t know,” Alec responds, shoulders straight, head held high. “My siblings and I left them behind when they stopped searching for my brother.”

“Oh poor you,” Camille mocks. “It must be so hard being the child of one of Team Rocket's most esteemed families.”

“I am  _ not _ a part of Team Rocket,” Alec spat. “I was  _ never _ a part of Team Rocket, my parents lied to me and my siblings about what they did and as soon as we found out, we left.”

“So high and mighty,” Camille jests. “Doesn’t change who you are. I bet one day, after you’ve had all your fun, you’ll come crawling back to mommy and daddy begging for forgiveness.”

“I will never go back,” Alec reaffirms, his hand reaching for his pokeballs. 

“I don’t think you want to challenge me,” Camille threatens. “I don’t play by the rules.”

“Then I guess we won’t either,” Magnus states, standing next to Alec making him do a double-take.

Most people when they find out who he is, turn a blind eye to whatever happens to him. It’s how he normally gets his injuries, not that he’s going to tell Magnus that. Yesterday’s injury  _ was _ an accident after all.

“Magnus,” Alec whispers to the man next to him. “You don’t have to do this. I can handle this on my own.”

“And how many times have you had to do that?” Alec looks away, not answering the question.  _ Too many,  _ he thinks. “I won’t let you battle this witch alone. Empoleon, let’s go!”

Empoleon lets out a battle cry as he’s summoned from his pokeball and gets into his battle stance. Chairman steps up next to Magnus, ready to tag in when Empoleon can no longer battle. Varian also lets out a battle cry and steps in front of Phantump and Alec. Of course she would want to battle first before anyone else, being very protective of her family. Phantump moves and hides behind Alec’s shoulder, not wanting to be close to pokemon but also not wanting to miss the battle.

“How cute,” Camille drawls, reaching for another pokeball. “Go Houndoom!”

The pokemon lets out a loud roar, scattering any still nearby Shaymin. The fur on the back of Varian’s neck rises and challenges the growl with one of her own. She may be small, but she packs a punch when she needs to. Alec looks over at Empoleon and sees that his eyes are set on the Houndoom,  _ good _ . That means Varian can focus on the Muk.

“Houndoom use flamethrower!” Camille calls out. Houndoom opens its maw and a stream of fire shoots out.

“Empoleon use bubble beam!” Magnus commands, just in time to stop the flames from reaching Varian. A cloud of smoke covers the center of the battlefield and Alec knows an opportunity when he sees one.

“Varian, use quick attack on Muk!” He calls. Varian speeds ahead of him, disappearing in the dark cloud. A cry is heard on the other side and Alec knows that Varian was able to get in the sneak attack.

“Muk get rid of that pest,” Camille yells. 

Alec watches as the smoke clears and Varian is picked up by the Muk and flung across the battlefield. He cries out her name in fear, ready to rush forward to catch her but Empoleon darts forward grabbing her before she slams into the ground. She lets out a cry of thanks and gets back into position.

Alec hasn’t felt this energetic about a battle in a long time. It must have been before the events with Max that he felt this kind of rush. Alec used to love to battle and would approach any opponent that felt worthy. He didn’t care whether he lost or won, much to his parents' chagrin. If Alec lost, he would train his pokemon and they would work on what they failed at. If his pokemon didn’t get it right away, he would be patient with them, not yell or get frustrated. It’s why the bond between him and his pokemon is so strong, Alec doesn’t see their struggles as weaknesses. He empowers and encourages his pokemon to be the best that they can be. 

“This is taking too long, you two are worthless!” Camille huffs and stomps her foot. “Houndoom use bite! Muk, use toxic!”

“Empoleon use hydro pump!”

“Varian, bite back!”

Empoleon opens his beak and a giant stream of water is blasted towards Muk, effectively blocking the pokemon’s attack. Varian and Houndoom rush toward each other and clash in the middle. Thanks to Varian’s size, she’s able to swiftly dodge the Houndoom’s jaw, going between the pokemon’s legs and biting its hind. Houndoom roars out in pain and shakes Varain off. Varian rolls off to the side and barely has time to dodge another attack by the Houndoom. Seems that the pokemon is not too happy about its missed attack.

“Varian get out of there!” Alec urges his Eevee. 

Varian tries to move back but the Houndoom is on her tail, not letting up for a single moment. Empoleon tries to help by firing hydro pump at the pokemon but is blocked by an attack from Muk. The slimy pokemon lets out a grimey laugh and continues to throw toxic sludge at Empoleon, not giving Magnus’ pokemon a chance to help.

“Come on, Varian,” Alec cheers but the words die in his mouth as Houndoom’s jaw catches Varain around her body. “No!”

Varian lets out an anguished cry as the Houndoom bites down,  _ hard _ . Alec tries to rush forward but is stopped by Magnus’ arms. 

“Alec don’t-” Magnus barely has time to reply as a blast from Muk and Empoleon’s battle erupts in front of them, pushing them away from the field.

“This is the best you got?” Camille howls with laughter. “Shouldn’t have made a plushie fight your battles.” Varian whimpers as she struggles to free herself from Houndoom’s mouth. Camille’s grin turns sadistic and Alec feels his stomach drop. He tries to struggle out of Magnus’ arms at Camille’s next command. “Houndoom, use fire fang.”

“Varian!” Alec shouts, watching with fear as the Houndoom’s mouth begins to ignite.

Alec can’t lose anyone else; Varian has been by his side since he was a teenager. He stumbled across the Eevee one day with his siblings and noticed she had an injured leg. His parents would have never let him keep an injured pokemon so he snuck her into his room and kept her there until she was fully healed. He never left her side as she attempted to walk again after days of not being able to. Alec remembers the happy cheer he had let out when she made it across the room on her own and the small happy dance she did. 

She was his only rock during the ordeal with his little brother. His siblings tried to help but he wanted to be left alone, it was his fault after all, but Varian refused to let his harsh words affect her. She was there in the woods every day, right by his side, looking for Max.

Tears gather in his eyes as he watches helplessly, unable to help his best friend. 

Before the Houndoom completes the attack, it's thrown back by a dark root that appears out of nowhere. Alec glances over his shoulder at Phantump and sees that the purple aura around him is darker. Varian is caught before she can fall to the ground by Empoleon, who successfully got Muk to back off. Empoleon runs back to Alec before Camille’s pokemon can get off another attack and hands Varian to him. Alec cradles her in his arms and collapses to his knees, bringing Magnus with him.

“I got you,” he whispers. Varian lets out a cry as he checks her injury, her fur is dark and matted where the Houndoom bit her. “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, Varian.”

“Alexander, let me see her,” Magnus asks gently. “I have a first aid in my backpack.”

“The battle,” Alec starts only to be cut off by Magnus.

“Empoleon is more than capable of taking care of himself besides I think Phantump is looking for a fight now.” Magnus nods over to where the small pokemon has now moved next to Empoleon, clearly radiating with anger. Alec wants to argue but he watches as the Muk tries to throw sludge at their pokemon and Phantump easily blocks it with protection allowing Empoleon to fire a whirlpool at the two. 

Alec watches with great satisfaction as the Houndoom gets caught in the water and spun around before being flung to the ground unconscious. 

“Stupid Houndoom,” Camille scoffs, returning the pokemon to its ball. “Can’t do anything right.”

“I’m this close to walking across the battlefield and punching her,” Magnus grumbles as he takes out some antiseptic and a cloth. Varian whimpers as it touches her body. “Sorry my dear, I know this hurts, but it will be over soon.” Chairman comes up beside her owner. The Umbreon’s ears are flat as she nudges Varian’s paw in worry.

“Do what must be done, Ditto!” Camille calls out as the pink creature appears and transforms into Empoleon. 

“She would have a ditto, both of them are fake,” Magnus comments, getting a surprised laugh out of Alec. He shouldn’t be laughing while Varian is hurt, but the soft smile Magnus sends his way makes him not feel as guilty. “There we are!”

Varian’s fur is cleaned and the wound doesn’t look as bad as Alec originally thought. He lets out a sigh of relief and maneuvers her so that she’s comfortable. The second Varian gets a look at his face she lets out a cry of worry at the tears on his face. Alec has to hold her down from moving too much.

“I’m okay,” Alec promises, even if his tears haven’t stopped. “You really scared me there.”

“You take care of her,” Magnus states, standing up with determination written across his face. “Chairman, stay with them. I’ll finish this battle.” Chairman lets out a meow and she settles next to Alec.

“How heroic of you Magnus,” Camille mocks. “If only I could have convinced you to join Team Rocket, you would have made an excellent grunt.”

“Then it's a good thing I hate the look of your outfits to never agree to that,” Magnus mocks back. Phantump lets out a haunting cry alongside Empoleon as they face off against Muk and Ditto. The purple aura is getting darker around Phantump and Alec is starting to worry if Phantump is overexerting himself.

“Empoleon use drill peck!” Magnus commands.

“Copy the attack, Ditto!” Camille says right after Magnus. 

Empoleon and Ditto meet in the middle, in a clash. While Ditto may have taken on the form of Empoleon, it doesn’t have the same skill as Magnus’ pokemon and isn’t able to get in more hits. Empoleon jumps back and delivers one more peck at the Ditto, launching it into the Muk. Camille lets out a frustrated growl and Magnus only responds with a smirk.

Alec is enthralled in the battle that he doesn’t notice the small group of Shaymin coming up to him until one is crawling onto his lap where Varian is resting. He jumps at the sudden presence of all the pokemon as they sniff and examine his Eevee. One Shaymin looks up at him with questioning eyes and Alec doesn’t know what to do but nod his head. 

Alec watches with awe as flowers begin to bloom on the Shaymin’s back. The pink petals begin to glow, sparkles shimmer and float over Varian. This causes a chain reaction and the other Shaymin join in and begin to help heal Varian. Alec is surrounded in a shower of gold sparkles and he can’t stop the smile on his face. He reaches out to touch one of the specks and is greeted with a feeling of comfort and peace. 

Varian makes a noise in his lap and Alec watches with fresh tears as Varian opens her eyes and there’s no pain in them. Alec lifts the bandages to see that the wound is gone, all the Shaymin around him let out tiny cheers at the reveal; Chairman brushes her head furiously against Varian’s. Alec hurriedly rubs his eyes so that Varian doesn’t see his tears and worry more. 

“I’m glad you’re okay, Varian,” he whispers to her, running a shaky hand down her back. Varian begins to purr at the petting and snuggles into his lap. Chairman positions herself so that her head is next to Varian’s, the Umbreon clearly not wanting to let the Eevee out of her sight.

Knowing that she’s okay, he looks up at the battle and is surprised to see that Phantump is looking right at him and Varian. His piercing gaze goes from Alec to Varian and back to him. Phantump gives him a nod before turning around right as Empoleon is thrown back by both Muk and Ditto. 

With a haunting cry, the purple aura that was surrounding Phantump begins to fall off him and onto the ground. As the mist begins to make its way towards Camille and her pokemon, dark twisting roots jump in and out of the ground, tearing up the field and sprouting dead trees. Alec has only seen this move when watching championship battles on TV.

_ Forest’s curse. _

Alec watches with awe as the grass turns dead and the sprouting dead treas thicken around Camille.

“What the hell is going on?” Camille demands, her voice tinged with fear. Her Tangela is bouncing frantically next to her as Glameow is clawing at her leg, trying to get away from the thick roots on the ground. Her Muk and Ditto are being pushed back towards her. “Get away from me you freaks!”

Phantump lets out another haunting cry that shakes the trees around them. Suddenly the dead roots and trees around Camille and her pokemon arch towards them. Camille shrieks as she tries to pull at the roots climbing around her legs. Her struggle is futile as it wraps around her torso effectively constricting her, similar to how her Tangela had trapped all of them. 

“Phantump!” Alec calls out. “Use forest’s curse!”

With that command, the roots begin to pull Camille and her pokemon underground. Alec watches on as the Team Rocket member lets out a scream and is pulled under, disappearing from the field. The silence is deafening as the effects of forest’s curse disappear from the field, returning to its original state. The only sign that a battle had taken place here is the torn up ground and scorch marks. 

The purple aura that had been surrounding Phantump fades and the pokemon turns to look at Alec. Time seems to freeze as they stare at each other before Phantump launches itself at Alec and Varian. It lets out an inquisitive noise as it floats around both him and Varian looking for any injuries. Alec has to hold out a hand to stop the Phantump from spinning around them too much and get dizzy. 

Phantump lets out a small huff at being stopped, but quickly gets over it as he floats down to Varian. Phantump tilts his head at her in question, looking at where the Houndoom bit her. Varian lets out a happy sound and nuzzles her head against Phantumps in reassurance that she’s okay. Phantump turns his attention to Alec, also checking for injuries, eyes drifting down to the leg he had injured yesterday.

“I’m fine buddy- oof!” Alec has to brace himself on the grass behind him as Phamtump dives headfirst into his chest. Varian was able to get out of the way in time, avoiding being headbutted by him. Small ghostly whimpers come from where the pokemon is nestled and Alec wraps his arms around Phantump. “I’m fine buddy.”

“So that’s why you were so protective of that pokeball,” Magnus says as he returns his pokemon back to its ball. “It’s your brother who turned into a Phantump.”

“Turned into a Phantump because of me,” Alec admits, petting the back of Phantumps head. 

“I doubt that’s true-”

“We were walking home late one night,” Alec interrupts. “Max was talking a bit too loud for that time of day and scared a group of Ghastly. Before I could do anything to calm the pokemon they roared and started to chase after us.” Alec looks at the Phantump in his arms. “I lost track of Max by the time I had gotten to the end of the route and immediately went back to find him.

“I searched everywhere, I didn’t stop for two days that by the time the search party found me, I was on the verge of collapse, but I couldn’t stop, I had to find my baby brother.” A sob passes his lips and he pulls Phantump closer, causing the pokemon to make a confused noise. “I did eventually pass out and was taken to the nearest hospital where my parents proceeded to tell me and my siblings that they weren’t going to search for Max. That there was no need to keep looking for someone who didn’t want to be found.”

He remembers how nonchalant his parents were about finding Max. It had only been three days when they called off the search party. The town looked at them differently that day, looked at  _ him  _ differently, the eldest brother who couldn’t protect his little brother. Of course, Izzy and Jace don’t blame him, the yelling matches between them and their parents became a common occurrence in their house. 

“He was  _ ten _ , barely able to battle pokemon. Our parents didn’t know what Max was like because they were never around. One day,” Alec takes a deep breath, trying to get himself sorted. “I was walking through that route again, going off the path and searching far and wide when I heard a cry. It sounded just like Max, I thought I had finally found him and that’s when I found this Phantump. My town had an abundance of Phantumps in its surrounding woods. So many children in our town had gone missing off the routes which is why I tried my hardest to find Max.”

Alec looks down at the Phantump who’s finally calm from the battle. He’s curled up in Alec’s arms dozing in and out of sleep. Alec doesn’t know what Phantump did to Camille and her pokemon, but right now he doesn’t care.

“I don’t think he truly remembers that he was my little brother, but his cries are so eerily similar to Max’s that I couldn’t leave him there,” Alec sniffles. 

“Alec,” Magnus starts, his voice gentle. “It’s not healthy for you to keep around a pokemon that used to be your brother. Phantumps are the spirits of lost children but they don’t remember that.”

“I know,” he whispers. “My siblings have said the same thing but I can’t let him go. I just- I already let my little brother down once, I can’t do it again.”

Phantump lets out a confused noise and looks up at him with a tilted head. The cry gets the attention of the Shaymin around them and they move in closer around Alec. Seeing that Phantump is not freaking out about being surrounded, Varian goes back to her original position on Alec’s lap, slowly crawling to not spook Phantump. He must paint a pretty ridiculous picture right now being surrounded by pokemon, but Magnus’ face only shows fondness. 

“Alexander, you must know that your brother wouldn’t blame you for what happened,” Magnus reassures. Magnus approaches Alec and sits across from him, knees touching Alec’s. The trainer reaches out and pets the back of Phantump’s head, the pokemon lets out a pleased sound at the repetitive motion. 

“I can’t even begin to imagine what it must have been like to lose a family member and then to have your parents be so callous about losing their son. Though that probably has to do more with them being high ranking Team Rocket officials.”

Alec ducks his head in shame at the mention of his parents. “I didn’t mean to keep it from you,” he sighs. “From your reaction to the reveal of who my parents are, you can see why I don’t like talking about it. All my life I was being trained to be a leader of Team Rocket and had no clue. I just thought my parents were your typical business tycoons who wanted perfect children, I never thought they worked for that corporation until I saw Valentine Morgenstern sitting in my living room, not a week after Max went missing. Turns out  _ he _ was the reason that my parent’s stopped the search.”

Alec sees the moment everything clicks for Magnus. The trainer’s eyes widen before turning dark, his hands curl into fists on his thighs. 

“The children missing in your hometown weren't random accidents,” Magnus realizes. “Team Rocket was making those children get lost on purpose.”

“Yeah,” he nods. “Turns out that the Ghastly who startled us that night were not wild, but actually trained pokemon who forced Max and I to separate.”

“That’s horrible,” Magnus utters. “I knew Team Rocket was horrible, but to experiment on children… It makes me want to find their headquarters and burn it all to the ground.”

“You and me both.” Alec looks at the pokemon around them and smiles at the sleeping Shaymin. “That was a motivating factor as to why I came here, to the flower garden. To finish my final promise to Max before going after the people who took my little brother from me,” Alec admits. 

“That’s courageous of you, Alexander,” Magnus softly speaks. “But that’s a big organization to go after.”

Alec shrugs at the comment. He’s known since he found out that his parents worked for Team Rocket, right next to its leader, that it was never going to be easy, but the journey ahead of him is paved with plenty of opportunities to train his pokemon to be their best. And who knows, maybe he’ll catch a few more pokemon on the way that want to help him.

He’s taken out of his thoughts by a Shaymin nudging his thigh. Alec looks down at the pokemon and can’t help but laugh as the creature tries to climb onto his already full lap. It jostles Varian with its movement and she grumbles at being disturbed, but when she sees the Shaymin she grins. This must be one of the Shaymin from earlier that healed her. To say thanks, Varian licks the top of its head causing the Shaymin to shiver, not expecting the gesture but is quick to return the smile. 

“Well, I guess that settles it,” Alec declares. He lets go of Phantump to reach into his backpack for an empty pokeball. Phantump and Varian watch him inquisitively as he opens the pokeball. 

“What do you say to joining my team?”

Alec holds the open pokeball in his hand, waiting to see what the pokemon does. Shaymin stares at it curiously, coming to sniff the ball before letting out a happy cheer and touching the ball. Red energy shoots out of the ball, collecting the Shaymin. Alec watches with excitement as the ball stops glowing signaling a successful catch. 

Alec feels his eyes begin to water as he lets out a delighted laugh. Finally, after one year of starting this journey, he’s finally caught a Shaymin. Varian, Chairman, and Phantump let out a cheer and dance around him, knowing what this moment means to Alec. Magnus laughs at the sight of all the happy pokemon, squeezing his hand on Alec’s shoulder. 

“Congratulations, Alexander.” Magnus smiles at him and Alec is blinded by it. 

“Thank you, Magnus,” he says. “What about you? Are you going to catch one?” Alec laughs, gesturing at all the Shaymin around them. “I think there are plenty here who would love to have you as their trainer.”

“I think I’m okay with not catching one,” Magnus admits. “Camille kind of soured my mood about the whole experience.” Alec frowns, opening his mouth to protest that Camille shouldn’t be the reason he doesn’t catch one. Magnus stops him with a finger on his lips making Alec go cross-eyed as a grin spreads on his face. “Not to say that I won’t want to catch one later in life. I can always come back besides, I don’t want to take away from your successful catch.”

“You’d hardly be doing that,” Alec snorts. Chairman and Varian meow in unison, nodding their heads at Alec. “See? Even they agree with me.”

“Once again betraying me,” Magnus sighs, as he stands. Magnus looks down at Chairman who doesn’t even look the slightest bit guilty. Magnus and Alec watch with fondness as Chairman turns her attention to Varian and rubs her head against Varian’s. Varian happily returns the gesture, purring louder than Alec has ever heard. Phantump, not knowing what’s going on tilts his head at the two pokemon curiously. Watching how happy Varian is around Chairman makes Alec frown with realization. Now that their adventure is over, Magnus and Chairman will be going their own way and Alec might not see them again. 

He doesn’t know Magnus all that well yet, seeing as he met the man last night. He can’t ask Magnus to come along with him on his journey to take down Team Rocket. It’s not fair to drag Magnus into the chaos his life is going to become. 

“So where to now?” Magnus interrupts his thoughts and Alec looks up from his spot on the ground. “I assume you have big plans now that you’ve fulfilled your promise to Max.”

“Well Team Rocket is rumored to have a base in Veilstone,” Alec sighs. “Who knows what they have planned if what they were doing in my hometown is only a small fraction of what’s to come.”

“Well, what do you say about teaming up?” Magnus asks, answering the question Alec was too afraid to ask. Magnus holds out his hand, waiting for Alec to grab it, wagging his eyebrows for good measure. “I think we could make a pretty good pair.”

Alec snorts at the double meaning, not even trying to hide the blush on his cheeks. He stands up from the pokemon pile, much to the displeasure of the pokemon napping around him.

“I have to agree with you on that one,” Alec says, shaking the outstretched hand. The two share a smile and definitely hold hands longer than necessary. He can hear Chairman and Varian snickering behind him as they let go of each other’s hands,  _ traitors. _ “It’s not going to be easy.”

“Then it’s a good thing I love a challenge and taking down Team Rocket seems right up my alley,” Magnus says, shrugging. “Wouldn’t be the first time going against them, but it can hopefully be the last.” The man steps forward, bringing a hand to Alec’s face. His thumb rubs Alec’s cheek and Alec can’t help leaning into the touch. “It helps that company is nice too.”

“Yeah?” Alec can’t stop the goofy grin on his face.

“Yeah, Varian is the nicest Eevee I have ever come across, it would be a shame to rid myself of the pleasure of her company,” Magnus teases. Alec rolls his eyes and leaves the warmth of Magnus’ hand.

“Alright guys we’re leaving,” Alec huffs while Magnus cackles behind him. 

He returns Phantump back to his pokeball, warmth radiates from the ball like Phantump is happy. The Shaymin around them wander off as Magnus and Alec prepare to leave. He holsters the pokeballs on his waist and feels a weight appear on his shoulders and looks at Varian who smiles back at him. He turns to see Magnus holding Chairman close to his chest as they rub cheeks. 

His heart flutters at the adorable sight and he looks away willing his heart to calm. He’s not going to survive this journey if that’s how he reacts every time Magnus does something as simple as cuddling his pokemon. Alec takes a deep breath to center himself as Magnus loops his arm around Alec’s and the two start their trek back to Canalave City. There’s going to be a lot of battles ahead, but with Magnus at his side, anything feels possible.

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Skylar10211)
> 
> Once again, this fic was created for the Malec Discord Mini Bang 2020 hosted by the [Malec Discord Server](https://discord.gg/5nBgEp8).


End file.
